The Fallen Angel
by Soundless Voices
Summary: Tsubasa Tenshi, a gifted swordsman from the isolated Wano country, somehow ends up stuck in the auction house due to a turn of events. And she ends up getting bought by the most sadistic Captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law. NOTE: Tenshi will be part of the crew and not a slave. Also, she has a Devil Fruit.


**um, before any of you get confused with my story, I'd like you to know that Tenshi has the Mizu Mizu no mi, so she can turn into, manipulate and create water (IT'S A DEVIL FRUIT IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ONE PIECE). Also, more of her past will be revealed later on about her sister and stuff. Yup, that's all for now. Thanks for reading! **

_People will forget about what you've said. People will forget about what you've done. But people will never forget how you've made them feel. I believe that's what love is like._

"Is that what love really is like, Nee-san (older sister)?" A girl murmured as she absently brushed away a teardrop from her pale cheek. "Is that why you threw everything away just for the memory of the man you loved? Is that why you were branded as a traitor? Is that why you forced me to kill you?" The last question was whispered into the silence that shrouded the girl.

"I loved you too. Is that why I can't forget you?" The girl continued softly. She stared at the darkening skies. The swollen gray clouds, the chilling winds, the bright flashes of lightning across the swirling backdrop of the slate-colored sky. The almost violent tendencies of an incoming storm resembled the turmoil within her.

There was never an answer to her questions. Never. The stillness of her surroundings was never stirred, but it was far from tranquil.

Her cerulean eyes shifted their attention to her hands. Hands that were stained with the blood of her sister and countless others. No matter how many crystalline tears were shed onto these hands, the blood will never be washed away.

A pellucid droplet landed on her hands. The globule of water hadn't come from her own eyes. It was a tear shed from the sky. The heavens were weeping.

She was alone, her body becoming one with the rainwater that poured from the untouchable heavens. She was tainted, water being unable to cleanse water. She was deserted, and the all-knowing skies were comforting her.

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

A girl sat on the hard stones, the dampness of the floor robbing her body of warmth. Cold metal was locked around her slender arms. With a click of locks, there was a sudden weight on her deceptively fragile-looking wrists and a leaden explosive collar caressed her neck.

Others were crowded into the cells around her. People of all genders, ages and sizes. Even species were varied.

But the one thing they had in common was their fear. The stench of fear and nausea lingered in the air. Whimpers and cries wrenched themselves from raw throats, resounding down the corridor. The girl however, seemed unaffected and aloof, her expression one of boredom.

She absentmindedly tugged at the uncomfortably tight and solid collar weighing down her shoulders. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." An old man sitting next to her said grimly. She inclined her head ever so slightly towards him, showing a level of respect towards the elder. "The collar is set to explode if you take it off. And the explosion would kill a little girl like you easily." The girl just stayed silent, not showing any fear for her life whatsoever.

"Meh, I don't really care. It itches and it's heavy." The girl said lightly, not heeding the warning. "You're special." The silver-haired man remarked, chuckling. "What's your name?"

"Tsubasa Tenshi." Was the calm reply as icy blue eyes bored into his own.

* * *

"Captain! What are we doing here? You're not actually thinking of buying a slave are you?" A talking bear named Bepo asked his captain incredulously as they headed to the auction house. They were currently stationed on a huge clump of mangrove trees called the Sabaody Archipelago to coat their ship.

The Captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law's trademark smirk spread over his face as he answered, "Someone interesting might be there… You never know." His crew was in sore need of a swordsman, someone like the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, though he doubted that he would find such a person in the auction house. Then again, life was full of surprises.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm am your humble host, Disco-san! Let the show begin!" A flamboyantly dressed man said excitedly while the crowd cheered in response. Tenshi's left eye twitched minutely in annoyance at the noise assaulting her ears.

The auction began, and one by one the number of slaves in the cells dwindled, and the man next to her was hauled up to stage.

Suddenly, there were high screams and shouts echoed down to the backstage, and the man was towed back to the cells.

Tenshi studied his face grimly, a small trace of sympathy on her face. A narrow rivulet of blood flowed from his mouth, the expression on his face grotesque and twisted. There was a sickening thud as he landed on the floor, and Tenshi heard the curtains on stage swish shut as the show was put on hold.

The other slaves whispered amongst themselves, some even sobbing in despair. Tenshi was not one to panic, so she simply kept her mouth shut and knew that all she could do was plan her escape.

"This is not good… He bit off his tongue!" One of the clowns said urgently.

"Dammit! We can't sell him off now… That idiot!" Disco snarled, his attitude completely different backstage.

"Disco-san, I think the next slave would be enough to cover the cost and make everyone forget this fiasco!" The clown tried to calm the furious manager down.

"Oh, you mean the samurai girl? You're right… Get her out, now!" The host commanded.

Disco plastered a smile on his pasty face and announced, "Well, about entry #13, it would appear that the pirate Lacuba got a little nervous..." _Got a little nervous? _Tenshi snorted derisively. _They're disgusting. _

"had a nosebleed, and collapsed. We'll put him up for sale again later." Disco chuckled, inviting the audience to become more relaxed.

"But our next entry is an instant purchase for sue!" He even twirled like a ballerina, much to Tenshi's disdain.

"Entry #14! The beautiful samurai from Wano country, Tenshi! She's one of today's big draws! Her inhuman swordsmanship is sure to impress even the heavens! She is also intelligent and is skilled in abstract strategy games such as chess or shogi! As such, she should be quite capable of keeping you entertained! We'll start at nine hundred thousand beli!" The stupid man wearing a flowered hat said energetically.

The clowns attempted to yank her further up stage to be closer to the audience, and were surprised when she didn't lose her balance. Tenshi's lip curled up contemptuously. Did they really think that she would fall so easily?

Her slight annoyance grew when the crowd cheered louder than ever and her advanced hearing was brutally assaulted by the thundering noise. But she maintained her expression of being calm and unfazed, and the only thing that gave away her vexation was her hand twitching towards the empty space where her katana usually hung.

* * *

Law leaned back in his seat, a tattooed arm thrown over the back carelessly. He was bored. The only exciting thing that had happened so far was that guy, La Soup or something biting off his tongue, shocking the audience and auctioneers. And none of the slaves were interesting either. He sighed, visibly disappointed, and was rising to his feet to leave when another slave appeared on stage.

This time it was a woman dressed in a pure white kimono. Silky red hair cascaded down to her shoulder blades, and cold blue eyes looked out at the crowd. But what had caught Law's attention was not her looks, although she was attractive, but her attitude. She looked unperturbed, calmly standing in place. As he took a closer look, he realized her expression was of boredom. Intrigued, he remained in his seat and a smirk worked its way onto his tanned face. "This might be interesting…"

"Entry #14! The beautiful samurai from Wano country, Tenshi! She's one of today's big draws! Her inhuman swordsmanship is sure to impress even the heavens! She is also intelligent and is skilled in abstract strategy games such as chess or shogi! As such, she should be quite capable of keeping you entertained! We'll start at nine hundred thousand beli!" The longhaired host shrieked into the microphone. The reluctant girl was pushed even nearer to the pack of bidders.

Law perked up even further at the word "swordsmanship". He caught her hand jerk instinctively towards her waist with his sharp eyesight. That was definite proof that she was a swordsman. His smirk widened.

* * *

Tenshi was truly having the time of her life (Sense the sarcasm). In front of her were a pack of uncivilized brutes trying to purchase her, which really contributed to her foul mood. "920 thousand!" "One million!" A voice yelled.

"Is one million enough? Being a samurai, she would also make an excellent watchdog! Not only that, but she's seventeen and easy on the eyes. Is nobody else interested?" The host said, trying to provoke the people to bid higher.

Tenshi just watched as some of the nobles gave lecherous grins, although she longed to sock them in the face. But with the remark, the bidding resumed, voices clamoring for attention. Her price was gradually being pushed up, and was now hovering at eight million beli. "Ten million." A smooth voice drawled over the din.

Disco grinned insanely. "We have ten million from number 27! Anyone else?" The voices died down slowly and nervous glances were exchanged.

Tenshi swept her gaze around the hall, trying to identify her new but temporary master. She caught sight of a man sitting at the back, partially concealed in the shadows, holding the number 27. He was sitting with his kicked up and a spotted hat pulled low over his eyes. Grey eyes flicked over to her and fixed her with a piercing stare like she was an interesting specimen under the microscope. Tenshi just returned it with one of her own before Disco motioned the guards take her away.

* * *

"CAPTAIN! What are you thinking?" Bepo all but freaked out after the girl glared at them before allowing herself to be led away. Law just gave a smirk in reply before leaning back and crossing his legs. Suddenly, Law felt eyes boring into the back of his head, turning around lazily only to see the Captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass "Captain" Kid giving him a strange look.

Law just flipped him off before turning his attention back to the stage. "I know you wanted a swordsman for the crew, Captain, but are you sure about this? Don't they say that it's bad luck to bring a woman onboard? And if she got caught, how can she be strong enough for the New World?" Bepo continued rattling off all the reasons why Law shouldn't have bought the girl. Law ignored him, just saying, "We will find out soon enough…"

* * *

Tenshi was fiddling with the twin braided charms on her slender left wrist when there was a loud crash. Her eyes darted towards the stage, where gunshots resounded loudly. She could feel almost palpable waves of Samurai Spirit (Wano version of Haki) rolling off the old man seated next to her.

Studying him closely, she quickly realized that him and the giant next to him were missing their collars. Tenshi raised her eyebrows, "So, I guess we are allowed to escape now?" The old man smiled but didn't answer. The rest of the slaves had their mouths agape, but hope bloomed in their eyes.

Tenshi grinned before concentrating her Samurai Spirit into the collar, the sheer power causing the metal to crack neatly in half, swiftly releasing water to flow into the gap to douse the explosives within it. _Come to think of it… That ossan looks really familiar… _Tenshi tilted her head thoughtfully. "OH! You're the Dark King, Sting Ray or something!" The man exploded into laughter while everyone else sweat dropped. "Actually, it's Rayleigh…" His bellowing laughter subsided into chuckles as the giant ripped open the partition between the back stage and the stage like it was made of paper. The two slaves disappeared through the gap, leaving the rest of the slaves behind.

Tenshi broke off the dense iron circling her ankle and wrists impatiently using brute force, not bothering to use her Samurai Spirit for such trivial handicaps. Just then, a weird man wearing nothing but a Hawaiian shirt and a speedo ran into the hall. Tenshi turned crimson. Having lived in a sheltered country where people were relatively modest and decent, she really wasn't used to the clothes some people wore.

But her regard of him rose slightly when the blue haired man tossed a ring of keys to the slaves and shouted, "Here! Free yourselves and run! The Marines are coming!" There was a tumultuous cheer of happiness as the slaves fumbled with the ring of keys, freeing themselves one by one.

Shackled clanged to the floor as the freed slaves rubbed the raw skin. There was a sound like elephants stampeding as all the slaves sped out, eager to get back home and drunk on their freedom.

Tenshi stretched luxuriously like a cat, before swiftly checking through the rooms, attempting to find her belongings. She flung open yet another door along the long corridor and a satisfied smile played on her lips. She scanned the locker numbers and found the one matching the number on her collar. Before she destroyed it, that is… Tenshi drew back her fist and casually punched through the locker door, the solid wood cracking and sending splinters all over the place. She reached her hand in, finding her twin kodachi (short swords) and katana, as well as a small bag of money.

Tenshi slid the twin kodachi into a fold at the back of her kimono and fixed her katana to her hip, before slipping out towards the exit. Her sandaled feet make no sound as she walks across the battered hall.

Suddenly, a voice commands, "Help me up! How dare they treat the bloodline of the creators in this way!" She stills, staring down at the Noble with gleaming golden eyes. He was badly injured, his nose broken and bruises covering his face. It was a wonder he could still speak.

"Oh, look," she says tonelessly. "More trash."

"How dare you!" The Tenryuubito shouts furiously. "You cannot speak to me in that way!"

Tenshi tilts her head to the side as she continues walking forward. "Why not?" She asks, "Because you are 'descended from the Creators of the World?'" Tenshi snorts derisively. "How arrogant of you." She says, eyes narrowing even though the man cannot see that, "Do you think you are God?"

Leaving the Tenryuubito in the dust and rubble, Tenshi walks out into the open. Many Marines were unconscious and injured, and craters were scattered around the clearing. She ghosts over the clearing, not a single Marine noticing her presence as she passed by.

Small puffs of dust rose from the ground as she carefully tread over the wreckage at Grove One. Tenshi heard whispers of that a pirate named Straw Hat Luffy had punched a Tenryuubito and caused quite a ruckus. Apparently, Admiral Kizaru had been dispatched, and Sabaody Archipelago was in an uproar. Despite not having left Wano in her whole life and having little exposure to the outside world due to the country's close-door policy, she knew that she stood out way too much. Her outfit was considered outlandish in this part of the world, but Tenshi was reluctant to change into the revealing clothes that people here wore.

She dragged her feet as she walked towards the shopping district, ignoring the powerful beams making new indentions in the ground.

* * *

"Room." Trafalgar Law said calmly, but his heavy breathing made it obvious that the fight was not easy. A blue film expanded, covering the Pacifista in it. He swung his nodachi, about to slice the hardy robot in half to end the fight when it opened its mouth, shooting a bright laser towards him. Law dodged, the bright light missing him by an inch. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Captain Kidd attacking the robot with a huge metal hand formed out of weapons. The redhead somehow managed to strike the Pacifista, clods of dirt and dust swirled into the air violently at the impact, veiling the robot from view.

The crews held their breath, but knew that the robot was too sturdy to have been taken out yet. Not a second too late, a bright light shone through the grey air, a laser ripping through the cloud towards them.

Once again, the attack missed him by a hair's breadth as he threw himself to the ground unceremoniously. Kidd's lips curled into a snarl, his pale face contorting with anger and frustration.

As the dust cleared, it became obvious that Kidd had managed to deal some damage on the robot. Its whole left side was bare, the outer covering of metal partially ripped and exposing the machinery still functioning underneath.

The newest crew member, former captain and slave Jean Bart managed to hold both of the Pacifista's hands, his feet digging into the ground at the intense pressure. Sweat rolled down his face, but Law was suitably impressed by the man's brute strength.

Law wasted no time, leaping into the air to strike from above. The robot sensed the attack and tilted its head back, mouth opening in preparation of shooting another laser beam. But the human stabbed his nodachi right into the robot's mouth, halting the process rudely. He threw himself off the robot, landing on the battered ground. Just in time.

The robot started vibrating rapidly, its insides short-circuiting and rendering it helpless. The resulting explosion threw all the pirates to the hard earth, chunks of the brown matter flying into the air as yet another huge crater was formed.

Kidd glared at Law with displeasure, wanting to have been the one who defeated the robot. Law didn't even look at the fuming redhead, but a smirk widened across his face as always. "But what are these things? Why do they all look like the Shichibukai Kuma?" A man wearing a blue and white mask with two spinning scythes on his arms asked. "I don't know but we don't have time to find out. Kizaru could be near by as well." Law said, motioning for his crew to move out.

The hotheaded captain of the other crew did so as well, yelling out at Law's retreating back, "I'll crush you in the New World, Trafalgar Law!"

Law turned his head ever so slightly, the look in his eyes clearly daring Kidd to try. With that, he and his crew headed back to their conspicuous yellow submarine.


End file.
